


A Hilarious Little Dumpster Fire

by Wearysea



Series: Deceit’s Garden Headcanons [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Goblin Roman, Gremlin Deceit, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearysea/pseuds/Wearysea
Summary: Generated by Foxfiresystem, a bean and a heathen, now for y'alls entertainment.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Deceit’s Garden Headcanons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551871
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	A Hilarious Little Dumpster Fire

In a castle there lived a giant, hairy goblin named Roman.  
Not a loving handsome, friendly castle, filled with spells and a scary smell,  
nor yet an ugly, nasty, poor castle with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat:  
it was a goblin-castle, and that means comfort.

One day, after a troubling visit from the gremlin Deceit, Roman leaves his castle  
and sets out in search of three compassionate soup. A quest undertaken in the  
company of aliens, pixies and sizzling teens.

In the search for the gremlin-guarded soup,  
Roman surprises even himself with his leadership and skill as a actor.

During his travels, Roman rescues a book, an heirloom belonging to Deceit.  
But when Deceit refuses to try walking, their friendship is over.

However, Deceit is wounded at the Battle of Waterloo and the two reconcile  
just before Roman engages in some serious walking.

Roman accepts one of the three compassionate soup and returns home to  
his castle a very wealthy goblin.

**Author's Note:**

> *Breathless laughter*


End file.
